The present disclosure relates to vehicles which may be classified as tractors.
Many different types and styles of vehicles are used for utility purposes, and many different country laws and regulations apply to many applications. Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Generally, the engine is mounted in the frame of the ATV and most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. The seats are typically hard mounted to the frame, and do not accommodate multiple rider configurations such as height and weight.
In terms of classification for tractors, each country has a specific requirement for tractor vehicle classification. Europe has the “Council Directive of 25 Jul. 1978 on the approximation of the laws of the member states relating to the driver seat on wheeled agricultural or forestry tractors” described in (78/764/EEC) (OJ L 255, Sep. 18, 1978, Pg. 1), the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This Directive requires wheel vehicles to have certain characteristics in order to achieve classification as tractors. First, the position of the backrest must be adjustable (or the seat bottom and the seat back together) a minimum distance of 60 mm. A seat must also be adjustable in the vertical direction by at least 30 mm. The Directive also requires that the seat be able to follow a specific load adjustment range of between 385 Newtons (86 pounds) and 923 Newtons (207 pounds) as shown in Appendix II of the above-mentioned Council Directive.
It is an object to provide a vehicle of the ATV style, yet comply with the tractor classification.